


Foolish

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Animal Attack, Comedy, Drama, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You were foolish in thinking that avoiding the man you loved would amount to anything good.





	Foolish

“Could you help me out with gatherin’ ingredients for dinner, Lass?” Bomber asked you as everyone put down their belongings and began to set up camp.

You closed your knapsack, looking over at the dwarf, “Sure thing, Bomber! What are you making?”

“Just some stew,” he responded, pulling a pot out of his pack. He nodded over his shoulder at the two Durin brothers. “I asked Kili and Fili to find some meat. Anythin’ will do, but I’m hopin’ they’ll bring home a few rabbits or couple of deer.”

You followed his line of sight, and the youngest of the brothers was the first to notice you. He gave you a bright smile, a gesture you returned, but you quickly looked away when Fili’s blue eyes found your E/C ones.

“That sounds good. What do you want me to get?” You asked Bomber, folding your hands behind your brown skirt.

“Anythin’ growin’ that’s edible. I know you know your herbs, so I figured I could trust you with gatherin’ some.” He pulled out a burlap sack of vegetables, some looking more lively than others. He picked out a couple of carrots and potatoes before glancing at you. “Go on, now. Bilbo’s on firewood duty, and Kili and Fili will be around. You have nothin’ to fear.”

You didn’t hesitate because you were afraid of venturing out into the woods. You were just waiting for Fili and Kili to get a head start because you couldn’t bare the older prince’s company. 

He was a sweet dwarf, Fili, and he gave you no trouble. It was just…easier to avoid him, especially when you began to develop feelings for him, feelings a human peasant shouldn’t have for a royal dwarf. Keeping your distance was the right thing to do, for him and his kin.

So you kept that in mind as you slowly made your way to the edge of the tiny clearing. You entered the opposite line of trees, your eyes already scanning the forest floor for anything that resembled the herbs you knew to be digestible. 

You hadn’t wandered long or far before you found a tree containing bay leaves, which were perfect in stews. As you picked the leaves from the low-hanging branches, you hummed to yourself and drowned out the sounds of wildlife around you. It was a calming mechanism your mother had taught you because, as a little girl, you had feared the woods around your home, and the fear was so great that it gave way to paranoia at every little brush in the bush or whistle between the trees. 

The humming distracted your ears, kept their focus on listening to the sound coming from your own lips.

However, humming was a mistake in a forest such as this one, considering there were things beneath the canopy that were dangerous. It was also a mistake to ignore the maddening rustling behind you until you had finished picking a satisfying amount of herb.

Turning on the tips of your toes, your eyes on the clumps of green in your hands, you failed to notice right away the furry creature that stood, on all fours, a bit above your height. When you did realize that there was a gigantic, black bear in front of you, you did the first thing any person who had never been educated in what to do when encountering a bear would do.

You screamed.

* * *

_**Fili’s Point of View…** _

“Why does she smile at you and not me?”

The brown-haired dwarf scanned the area, looking for signs of any beasts with his bow at the ready. “Maybe she did not notice you.”

“Then she must hardly ever notice me because she is always laughing and talking with the other dwarves. And the few times she does acknowledge my presence, she goes silent or averts her gaze,” Fili complained, a frown on his lips. He looked at his brother. “Does she not like me? Have a wronged her in some way?”

“I can’t recall a time you may have insulted her,” Kili remarked before releasing his arrow on a rather large bird above his head. 

Fili caught the prey, letting it fall into the burlap sack he had brought with him. “I hope Bomber likes bird.”

“Not his favorite, but its eating bird or starving so…” 

Fili let out a sigh. “I don’t understand it, Brother. Why does it bother me this much that Y/N hates me?”

“One, we do not know for sure that she hates you,” Kili began, a smirk on his face. “And, two, it’s quite obvious why.”

“Why?”

Kili just lifted and lowered his brows in a suggestive manner, causing his elder brother’s complexion to turn six shades of pink, each one darker than the last.

“W-what are you suggesting?” Fili sputtered, pausing in his steps.

Kili stopped walking and turned to look at his blond companion. “Oh, please, Brother. The whole company talks about it, even Uncle.”

“Talks about what?”

“Your blatant feelings for Y/N,” Kili responded nonchalantly before continuing in front of his brother.

“F-Feelings?” 

“Yes. You know, the ones you get that make your heart race and your blood pump to a certain area,” Kili said in all seriousness, only letting a laugh escape when he heard his brother choke behind him.

But before Fili could respond to his brother’s insinuations, both Durin princes were startled by a feminine scream. Both heads turned towards where they had walked from. 

“Was that–?”

Before Kili could even finish posing the question, Fili was off, leaving the bag of bird behind. He knew that voice anywhere…

* * *

**_Somewhere on the Camping Grounds…_ **

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“That scream…It sounded like Y/N…”

“What did you send after her, Dwalin?”

“Nothin’ too dangerous.”

“Should we go find her?”

“And ruin the plan we worked so hard to carry out?”

There was a pause before Gandalf spoke up, “We shouldn’t worry.”

“He’s right.”

“It’s about time those two sort out their feelings.”

“I’m surprised, Thorin. I thought you would’ve been against the match.”

“It’s not really a match…Just some fun, right?”

Silence.

“ _Right_?”  
“I don’t know, Thorin. Fili seems pretty infatuated…”

“And Y/N is head-over-heels in love with him.”

“You might have a new niece before the journey’s over.”

“ _If_  this plan works…”

“Which it will.”

The king sighed. “At least it’s not an elf…”

* * *

**_Your Point of View…_ **

The bear was showing you its teeth while you tried, and failed, to become part of the tree behind you. 

It was in the moment you regretted not going the same way as Kili and Fili. If you had, you wouldn’t have encountered this bear, and if you had encountered something worse, the brothers could have protected you.

You were a foolish girl for avoiding your fear, avoiding Fili to the point it inconvenienced you, but then again, you were a foolish girl for falling in love with a dwarven prince. 

Your heart ached at the realization that this might be the end of the line, and Fili would never know of your feelings. 

The beast before you let out a low growl as it closed in, bringing you back from your thoughts to the reality in front of you.

“Y/N!” 

The shout echoed through the forest, reaching your ears and lifting your spirits instantly, but you weren’t the only one who registered the call.

The bear, which had been staring at you intently, turned towards the noise as it resounded again, and from the bushes came Fili, his blade leading the way.

“Holy Mahal!” His blue eyes widened as they took in the animal between the two of you. 

The bear, as if it wasn’t menacing enough, got up on its hind legs to tower over the blond dwarf, and Fili looked over at you, his lips pressed in a thin line and his gaze stern. “Alright, Y/N. I’ve got his attention…I want you to run.”

“And leave you here with him? Alone?” You asked, incredulous. Sure, you couldn’t fight for the life of you, but the thought of leaving Fili alone with the bear terrified you. 

“Y/N…” His eyes were on the furry beast. “I want you to run…”

Just as he finished his sentence, the bear lunged for him, his sharp claws going for Fili’s chest. 

Fili evaded the attack, moving to the bear’s side and managing to cut his arm. The beast cried out, turning to look at the dwarf, his gaze even wilder than before. He was faster this time, managing to pin Fili to the ground while the dwarf used his sword to keep the claws from making contact with his face.

“Go, Y/N!” He shouted between grunts as his arms shook to keep his attacker at bay.

But you refused to.

Instead, you looked around you and found a sturdy branch that was beginning to become a part of the forest floor. Strengthening your resolve, you picked up the piece of wood, ran towards the bear, and hit him over the side of his head.

The force with which you used to strike him did not seem much, but it was enough to get his focus back on you.

He got off Fili, his dark eyes piercing your own and got back on his hind legs again.

Just when you thought your life was over, the beast let out a painful screech that caused the birds in all the nearby trees to soar into the sky.

The animal wobbled on its feet until falling towards you, his weight missing you by a hair. In his back was Fili’s sword, lodged into the skin and muscle to the hilt.

Fili jumped over the fallen bear, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he hastened over to you, “Are you mad?” He placed one hand on your cheek, the other on your shoulder as he examined you for any wounds. “Why didn’t you listen to me when I said to leave?”

At this point, the shock of the situation had gotten to you, causing tears to stream down your cheeks. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed!”

You pulled away from him, shooting him a glare. “And what of you? He almost had you for dinner!”

“What does that matter? It would be no loss to you. You should have listened to me!” Now, his gaze was just as mean as your own as he closed the distance between you again.

“No loss?” You openly gaped at him. “How dare you say such a thing! You have no idea how much it would have pained me, Fili!”

The young prince snickered. “As if! You act as if my very existence repulses you!”

You gasped, but not because you were shocked by what he was saying. You realized that by avoiding him, you were coming off as uncaring—repulsed, as he put it. The very idea!

“Is that what you think?” You relaxed your shoulders and shook your head, a self-ruing smile upon your lips. “That I hate you?”

“Well, yes…” he breathed, the fury in his stare blooming into pure, heart-wrenching sorrow. He placed his hands on his hips, bowing his head to break the connection between your eyes. “And it is agonizing, Y/N, especially because I love you.”

“Oh, Fili…” You closed the distance between you completely, wrapping your arms about his neck. “How foolish I have been…”

The prince stiffened in your arms, not quite sure on what you had meant by your words. Hesitantly, he looked up at you. “So…you don’t hate me?”

“Mahal, no!” You replied, cupping his face in your hands. “It’s quite the opposite, actually…” You blinked, peering at him from beneath your lashes.

A smile broke out on Fili’s face as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours in a gentle peck. He pulled away slightly, his smile slanting into a smirk when he saw your half-lidded expression and rosy cheeks. He touched your lips again, his fingers tangling into the hair on the side of your head as he licked your bottom lip.

Not at all versed in this sort of thing, you parted your lips to ask what he was doing when he slipped his tongue between them. As he explored your mouth, his kiss became almost painful. The pressure on your lips in combination with the sudden burning sensation in your lungs due to lack of oxygen, made you wonder, for a moment, if you were to die in his embrace.

Regardless, it would be a lovely way to go.

But Fili parted from you once again, earning a disappointed whimper from your throat. 

“What was that?” You asked, licking your lips and driving Fili insane.

“A proper kiss,” he responded with an amused grin. “I’ll give you some more later, but, right now, I think we should get back to camp.” He wrapped his arm around your waist, leading you over to the bear and retrieving his sword from it. “I don’t want the others to come find us being indecent in the woods, and I can’t carry all this meat back myself.” 


End file.
